House Travelling
by ChicCuteness
Summary: Sakura Mikan has never had a proper home to call her own... being moved from one house to another will she finally find her one true place! The title and rating may change depending on the story's progress MxN 4eva! RxR... tell me if its any good!
1. Prolugue Part 1  Terrible Aunts

_A house is a house._

_A place is a place._

_But, saying that this house and place is your home; is something else to say._

* * *

Well, I'm Sakura Mikan and I have never had a permanent home. I've moved house so many times that I have lost count.

My mother left me with my grandfather (I call him Jii-Chan) when I was a year old.

I've never known why, so don't ask.

When I was around six years old, Jii-Chan grew very ill.

So ill in fact, that he couldn't take care of me anymore.

Afterwards, the government had gotten involved and handed me over to a distant relative, since they couldn't contact my mother.

Don't get me wrong, Jii-Chan fought for my custody, but even he couldn't deny his poor health.

So, after two months of war between my Jii-Chan and the government, Jii-Chan (very begrudgingly) signed the consent form to give my distant relative custody of me, on the condition that I was allowed to visit him every week at the very least.

So, on the day I had to leave my happy home, wearing my newly brought short-sleeved, red dress, (as a parting gift from Jii-Chan) that had a bow come around in the middle and was frilly at the helm of the skirt (which made me very pleased) flew around easily when I twirled (which I did a lot)

I (very naively) thought, it would be like a very fun, short holiday until I got to back to see my sweet, little, Japanese country village and Jii-Chan again.

Boy, was I wrong.

As soon as I had got to my aunt's house, I was treated like a pest.

My room had been the smallest and furthest room in the house.

It was really plain; with it's off white walls and bare floor. Even the furniture was limited and small.

I was always an outsider and was scolded for everything and anything I did.

Sometimes I thought that, it was because I was from the country and I wasn't yet adapted to busy, city life.

Later on, I found out it was because I stood out too much.

I was too 'different' as many who met me people would say.

Whether it was because of looks, clothes or personality, there was always something different about me.

At first, I had thought that I could live with my current situation and that I should count myself lucky, because I had roof over my head.

Then one day, it all changed.

That One day, I had been in my room, playing around with my red dress and holding it in front of me.

I cherished that dress because, it came from Jii-Chan and it was so pretty.

I had been spinning around, when I had accidentally knocked something off of the mini bedside table and Aunt, (who had just happened to be walking by) had seen the whole thing.

She had screamed at me, telling me I was so clumsy and that I didn't know how to look after things and that I was so irresponsible.

I was confused at the time and had told her that, it was an accident and that the thing wasn't broken (I can't remember what the thing was!)

She had just sneered at me, telling me that I was very rude to be talking back at her and that I didn't deserve such pretty dress.

Then she had snatched the item of clothing away from me and tore at it.

It was too easy for her to tear with her long, sharp, pointy fingernails and I just watched in horror as beautiful, delicate, ripped material floated downwards on the floor.

My bangs covered my eyes and I just stood there, still.

Whether it was from shock, or trying to not cry and look brave in front of my aunt was, beyond me.

All I remember thinking, was that this aunt of mine was a cruel, evil person who had no heart whatsoever.

I looked up only to see her staring at me with such cold, hateful eyes that had looked at little shocked at what they had just done (maybe even regretful).

That woman had then, rushed out of the room slamming door behind her.

I waited until I could hear her footsteps no more, and made sure that she was totally gone, before I sank to the ground on my knees, clutching the once beautiful red dress.

The beautiful red dress that Jii-Chan had given me, was now ripped up into shreds, because of something I didn't know I had done wrong.

I had bawled my eyes out that night.

It was the first time that I had cried, ever since I had moved away from Jii-Chan, and it made me miss him even more.

I kept a piece of that dress for memories sake.

I still have it with me right to this very day.

* * *

When the day came, to meet Jii-Chan, I was so ecstatic. I ran into the cottage that I had once lived in, and flung myself into his caring arms.

We had talked a lot that day and I did not dare to tell him about all the shunning that had happened to me, at my aunt's home.

I didn't want him to worry about me. I just wanted him to concentrate on getting well again, so I could stay with him forever.

Two weeks later, Jii-Chan's illness had worsened. It had gone so bad that he had to be admitted in to hospital.

I remember being so miserable that day that, I had confined myself to my tiny room and stayed there for the next three days having barely eaten anything. Not that my aunt had noticed or if she had she seemed to be in a brighter mood of not seeing me hovering around in the rooms of her house.

The first day I got to see Jii-Chan in hospital was frightening.

He had looked so weak and frail that I was scared to touch him.

He couldn't really talk so I had talked instead. I told him things that would cheer him up, like all the different flowers I had seen at my aunt's house.

Jii-Chan really loved that kind of stuff.

* * *

Six weeks later...

I had adapted well to the environment I was living in.

In my aunt's home, I had learnt to keep my mouth shut and myself hidden from my aunt's view.

When I was with Jii-Chan, I was my usual self, but on those rough days where I had felt really lonely, I learnt how to be more optimistic (In other words I would try to find happiness in other things e.g. the sun shining or me being fit and healthy.... which, now that I look back was really pathetic of me, but remember, I was only six years old back then. I didn't even know what the meaning of pathetic was at that age!)

I also learnt how to tell small passable lies, to fool Jii-Chan into thinking that, I was doing fine.

Of course, I didn't really believe in lying, so I would try to bend the truth as much as possible instead, but even that made me feel guilty. It just wasn't in my upbringing. (I've always been an honest child)

About two months after I had moved in with my aunt and finally settled in, she had found herself a better full time job somewhere further away in Tokyo City.

This job meant, that she didn't have enough time to look after me (not that she did much anyway.)

So then, just like that I was going to be shipped off to another relative's instead.

The day I had recieved this information was, on my birthday.

I can't say I was sad to leave her place but the only thing I was concerned about was how far this new place was from Jii-Chan's hospital.

* * *

I had overheard my aunt speaking with some guy in a suit.

It was about where I was going to live. (The guy had insisted on telling her, even though she wasn't interested)

I was lucky it wasn't too far away.

In fact, it was much nearer than the current place I was at.

I just hoped this new carer of mine was kinder than the last one I had.

All I knew was that his name was 'Mouri Reo'.

So, at the age of seven of seven I was shipped off too another place to live in.

* * *

Hey this is another longshot I'm planning on.... Don't worry!! I'm going too be putting more detail into the other chapters, just think of this one as story starter!!

Please review and tell me if this story and plot are any good!! Remember your views count!!

With LOADS of love,

ChicCuteness xoxoxo


	2. Prolugue Part 2 Me and my Funky Uncle?

OOppssssiieeeessssss~~~ I forgot to put in the disclaimer in the previous chapter so this one goes for all of this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just this story!

...

Now! On with the Story!

* * *

Well.

There I was.

I was standing, inside Mouri Reo's home, with my little, pink suitcase.

The home itself wasn't, too bad.

I mean, it could have been a little more homely, instead of being completely modern.

But the flat, had this friendly atmosphere in it.

Plus, it was still decorated as well.

A week had passed since my birthday or as some may like to call it: New Year's Day.

Yup, he still hadn't taken the decorations down.

For some reason, this made me like the guy a little.

It made me think that, sharing the same roof with this guy wouldn't be too bad.

What made it even better was that the roof had a glittery disco ball hanging off of it.

Yes, it wouldn't be too bad milling about here.

I remember just staring at the disco ball hanging off the ceiling for a whole five minutes until I heard someone cough to catch my attention.

There was a 20 year old guy standing at the doorway with violet eyes and fiery orangey-red hair.

I sort of guessed this was my uncle Reo, so like any child who wanted to set a good impression I smiled at him.

I think that, this had done its job since he had smiled back.

He looked me up and down and told me to turn around.

I obeyed, wanting to be on this guy's good side for some reason.

He nodded flashing a smile at me. He had seemed pleased with the way I looked.

"You don't look half bad kid... Give it a few more years and you could get into the modelling agency... Looks like yours, could earn a few bucks..."

All I remember doing was nodding and saying thank you.

He hadn't been the first person to tell me that.

People in my old country village would always comment on my looks, but because it was rare to see many children there, I would always brush off the compliment thinking that, they didn't really get the chance to see many elementary school kids so it was a chance for them to use their boring lives to fuss over a little kid that just happened to pass them by.

Anyways, 'Reo' (he had told me to skip the uncle part. He told me it made him feel old and a direct "quote" from him would be, 'totally like, un cool'.) Said that I could go anywhere I wanted to in the house, except the attic. He said, that was where he kept his gadgets and (quote again) 'gizmos', so he really didn't need a seven year old in there, breaking all his stuff up.

Then I plucked up my courage and said that I wasn't interested in going up in high places where bats lived. (Hey! Cut me some slack! He insulted my seven year old matureness back then!)

Then he smirked and said I wasn't that bad and maybe, possibly cooler than (quote) 'spaghetti served with jelly and pimento ice cream' (whatever that is. Doesn't sound that cool or tasty to me. Blech! )

Nevertheless, I liked being called 'cool'.

And just like that we instantly became friends.

* * *

...

Reo was really fun.

He'd take me ice skating, to the movies and even rock concerts (though that genre of music wasn't what a normal seven year old girl should've liked, but I loved them!)

Yup, I had gotten over the past, in just a week.

Most importantly, Reo would always without a doubt drive me too Jii-Chan's hospital.

He had always had this look in his eye and solemn expression on his face, whenever he took me there.

It was one of the times when I really saw his serious side.

He never would go inside with me though.

He said hospitals freaked him out. And I really believed him because he always had this frightened expression on his face whenever he saw it.

I definitely didn't have any complaints.

Reo was kind and all but... the time I would spend with Jii-Chan was our special time.

I have to say, the first month I had been living with him was great.

Of, course.

I did say, 'first month' didn't I?

The second month onwards was when I found out about Reo's 'little secret'.

I had always wondered how Reo had been able to afford this expensive apartment.

It didn't seem like he had a job.

So, where did the money come from?

Well, I'll tell you.

Turns out, Reo really did have a job.

Well, two jobs actually.

The first job really wasn't a proper job.

He worked in the music industry trying to make it big and become a famous singer. He had only recorded a few CD's at the time and they were really unpopular.

Of course, this gave me benefits.

He taught me how to sing and play guitar.

His exact words had been, 'No niece of mine is going to end up tone deaf and totally music illiterate; especially if they are put in my care. So, get up off of your lazy, low quality, musical bum and sing your heart out!'

Well, while he had been kind and all, giving me music lessons and such. I decided that this uncle of mine had some... 'Music issues'.

Of course, this had turned me into an expert at music (well at least where, singing and guitar was concerned) ... within a couple of months (hey! Cut me some slack! I was only seven... and was only average in marks... come on! What were you expecting ME to be? A musical child prodigy…? Pfft! In your dreams!) .

Ahhh! One of the advantages of having an uncle obsessed with music!

Of course I haven't told you about the second job yet.

Did you really think that, that kind of a job would be able to earn enough to support owning this house?

The answer:

OF COURSE NOT!

You have got to be kidding me!

He hardly earned much from that job.

It only acted as a cover for his second job.

This second job was... well, something really unpleasant and complicated.

Well, complicated enough for an average seven year old girl anyway.

He worked for an organisation.

It bordered between good and bad.

Some of the people working there had good intentions.

And some of the people working there had bad intentions.

And some really didn't care at all. They were there just for one thing; The MONEY.

This group classified my uncle Reo.

The only reason he did it was for the money.

Even then he wasn't too caught up in it, which means that he could quit anytime he wanted.

After all, I did say that he was only in it for the money.

He really he didn't care about the organisation itself.

He just cared about their money, that's all really.

The jobs he did barely scratched the surface of the whole organisation.

And, I would find out, what the true meaning of the organisation really was, in the following years to come.

Anyways… at the time… I… wasn't supposed to really know.

I was a kid after all.

And kids are known as blabbermouths, so they aren't supposed to be trusted.

Aren't they…?

I mean I was seven years old.

It was the age in which I went to the nearby Elementary School.

It was the age, where you would say exaggerated stuff about your life… whether it was true or not…

That's when I learnt that, sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut.

Think about it like this:

I was in school minding my own business and being cheerful about wearing my new sailor uniform (it was so cute~!) with my hair down and a small portion of it tie into a bun which was secured by a red ribbon, when I heard a group of girls and boys slightly older than me, talking about something.

I was about to walk away when I heard them say the words, 'Mouri Reo'.

I stood rooted to the spot I was standing in (which was conveniently behind the trash cans which were about twice my height) and began to listen to what they were saying.

I mean, I had heard people back chatting about my uncle many times before, (he was always known to be popular with the ladies... And known to later break up with them after supposedly 'borrowing' money from them) but it had always been adults not children who spoke about him.

So like any other curious child I listened (well… more like eavesdropped…) in, to what they were saying.

So anyways, I had heard them saying that my uncle had supposedly seduced rich women into giving him there money (this wasn't true since my uncle hadn't had the chance to meet any rich ladies because of his passion for music and his 'jobs') and that was the reason why he had so much extra money.

One of them had said that their mom had told them that he had even seduced rich high school girls into giving him their money and this had left the poor girls nearly getting disowned for being disloyal to their own families. (This also isn't true since Reo wasn't really too interested into getting involved within the upper class families….for now… and even if he had, I don't think those girls' rich sugar daddies would be too happy with him… I mean wasn't he scoring a music deal with a company? Those big guys would ruin his reputation with their influence reducing his chances of fame to a minus number. Reo wasn't that big of an idiot!)

Well, you may be thinking that Reo would have been way out of his league with hooking up with one of those rich girls, but the truth was that he was pretty damn good looking. He could have seduced them if he wanted to… he probably would have done it if he could… but his job forced him not to.

You see; if you worked for the organization that he was working for, you would know exactly why they weren't allowed to have relationships with their loved ones. And even if you don't work for them well, I'm sure that you can guess why… right…?

Well, if you still haven't guessed then I'll tell you.

This organization dealt with some pretty confidential stuff like… well… you know… I mean you could imagine… Well honestly I don't really know at this point, so bear with me hear. I mean I doubt Reo knew much anyway, so that was why he was allowed to keep me, but I doubt the organization would even trust since he was such a big mouth who barely kept his escapades secret from the world.

Anyway, we're heading off track from what we were talking about.

Now…

Where was I… Oh, yeah!

Like I said, I was listening in on their conversation when they started to talk about… me.

Well, this surprised me.

I mean, this was the first time I had heard anyone talk about me. I mean I had overheard people talking about Reo, but never about me.

I wondered what they were going to say and before I knew it, I had moved forwards without thinking and automatically craned my head forwards for a better view of the children.

This made me dangerously close to being discovered by them, but I had to know what they were going to say.

They were all huddled together and had such snide, gloating expressions on their face.

They started to say I that I should be pitied and that I was an unfortunate child who would probably get nowhere in life with how plain I looked (that had stung because I thought that, I looked really nice that day after all the effort I had put into styling my hair to make a good impression towards my classmates) and that I would follow in my uncle's rotten footsteps. One of them said that they had heard my mother had been a-….

I wasn't able to hear what they were about to say next, since I accidentally made one of the bins fall by leaning on it too much.

This blew my cover of course.

So I did what any other intelligent person would do.

I ran.

I ran so hard that my legs felt like dead stubs of meat which had been soaked in lead and that had then been left to dry.

Blood was pounding in my ears and I couldn't believe what they said

Breathless I stopped my illogical rampage across the school and hid inside the storage closet.

Darkness was all around me; consuming me like some carnivorous predator would to its prey.

I wanted to escape. I longed for friendship and trust. I longed for a mother or father to make it all better again.

But there was no one here for me.

Grandpa was in hospital all rumpled and worn out.

Reo wouldn't be able to do anything; he was more like an elder brother, rather than a guardian or parent.

I hadn't had the chance to make any real friends and now I realised that my hopes were diminished and completely impossible.

If rumours like that were going around then it wouldn't take too long for me to be an outcast from the entire school's population… not unless I came up with a brilliant story that would wipe away everything that they held against me…

But… what story would be believable enough…?

What would anyone believe from a girl like me…?

The answer: a story about my uncle being a spy perhaps?

Yes.

That would work.

It would definitely work.

Unless I bought in some proof

Yeah…

Maybe just maybe… this idea had become fool proof…

Just as I came up with the idea I heard the room's door open.

Light poured in and temporarily blinded me.

"So this is where you have been all this time…? You decide to hide away in small closet on the one day I decide to pick you up from school… and I decided to blend with the other grown-ups too~"

I blinked a couple of times.

Home time… already…!

How long had I been in here!

And more importantly…. What in the world was Reo wearing!

...

* * *

Okay... I know the story is confusing at the moment but think of this a prologue to the real story... Because no matter how I write it I feel its better if I write it in this way...

But don't worry the prologue bit of the story is going to end within one or two more chapters and then the real adveture begins! ^^

P.S... I know I haven't been updating any of my stories in a long while but... I have been having a lot of exams and I'm going to start my GCSE's soon (cringe!) ... But! Now that its the summer holidays I'm going to kick back and relax and start writing again!

So anyways review and give me that lovely feedback because I'm really unsure if this format is good or not...


	3. I hate goodbyes

Sorry for the extra slow updates... I'm getting there... slowly and even more slowly -_-'

* * *

"Mikan Chan~…. We're moving house~! Aren't you excited?"

After Reo said that I could not help but stare at him.

And it wasn't because of him wearing a _tweed_ suit (Oh, the horror of having to stare at that sight!)

No… It was because we were moving…

What about Jii Chan?

What would happen to him?

I wouldn't be able to see him anymore!

So standing up in my defiant posture (or in my case… all the defiance that I could muster at seven years old)

I proclaimed, "I'm. Not. Moving. Anywhere."

Oho, how smooth was I at this whole 'talking back' concept?

Answer: Zilch.

Reo just looked at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"What do you mean you ain't moving anywhere? What is this all about…?"

I just stared back at him.

"You heard me."

Reo massaged the brink of his nose.

"I see… this is seven year old psychological stuff… You're scared about adapting into a new environment and making new friends… don't worry about it… You'll manage and… if you want, I can give you a whole new cooltastic makeover!"

Reo said the last part with a gleam in his eyes.

I tried so hard not to cringe.

Reo's idea of a makeover would make me a Lady Gaga lookalike (but toned down just a bit…) it would not look _cooltastic_ on me.

"Look here unc-" Reo glared at me. "I- I mean, Reo… you don't get it do you? I'm talking about Jii Chan… How am I gonna leave him?"

Reo's eyes softened.

He crouched down low and gently said, "Look here Mikan… um… the thing is that your Jii Chan is um how do I put it… unavailable right now…"

"I know he's unavailable! He's been sick for the past year!"

"No Mikan… He's… well, um in a… comatose state…"

"What's a com- comitose state?"

"It's _Comatose_ state…. Well.. its kinda like well… when you're asleep but can't wake up… kinda like that fairytale… um, whats it called…?"

"You mean sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah! Sleeping Beauty! That's it! Yeah, well its kinda like the fairytale sleeping beauty where… you know… the princess doesn't wake up for a thousand years until a prince comes and rescues her… and all that jazz…"

"But what kinda prince is gonna want to kiss Jii Chan? Yuck! Oh! My! Gosh! At this rate, Jii Chan is gonna be asleep forever and ever~! He'll never wake up!"

Reo just looked at me while he sweatdropped.

And I could swear he muttered something like, '_ouch! Man, that was harsh!_'

I just looked at him with big teary eyes.

At the time all my innocent mind could comprehend was the fact that Jii Chan was asleep like sleeping beauty except he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon because I was very sure that there was no prince kind enough on earth who would kiss my Jii Chan so that he could wake up… and even if there was the thought of the sight just made me cringe and want to puke.

Everything at the time seemed so desolate and the fact that I wouldn't be able to see Jii Chan awake again (because let's face it a handsome prince wasn't easy to come by) just made me want to plummet and gorge myself in deep self-misery.

Reo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Sweet cheeks… We have to leave Japan… I'll take you to the hospital before we leave so that you can, you know… say goodbye to your Jii Chan, and… besides we're going to move to the countryside in France for a while… it has a lot of different kinds of flowers too… now, doesn't that tickle your taste buds…!"

"Well… I do like the countryside… and I do like flowers… and I've heard that magical things do happen in France so I suppose it is okay…" I said thoughtfully while contemplating my decision very seriously. 'Besides, I get to tell Jii Chan about all the different flowers I learn about when I get back!' I added as an after-thought.

But little did I know that it would be a long time till I met Jii Chan again…

And so I went and followed Reo to his car where he would be taking me to the hospital to see Jii Chan.

And being the naïve girl I was I did not question Reo's decision to take the long way to the hospital after he saw a certain man crossing the road supposedly 'staring' at the car we were driving in.

Neither did I question Reo's decision to take the back entrance into the hospital and stealthily creep into Jii Chan's room without any of the nurses or doctors noticing.

However, when I saw Jii Chan sleeping on the bed and being scared shitless of whether he was going to wake up or not; I could not repress my cries of anguish.

I spent a good half hour just crying beside Jii Chan while Reo awkwardly hung around near# the door; not sure of what to do in this situation.

After I had become a little more sober I quietly asked Reo, "Can he hear me?"

Reo just gave an awkward nod and turned his head away.

After receiving the confirmation I quietly whispered into Jii Chan's ear.

"Jii Chan… If you can hear me… I-I want to say that I love you… so, so much."

My voice had begun to quiver at the end of the sentence but I still had a lot to say to Jii Chan.

"And please don't leave me… not yet. I know that you are going to be lonely in this hospital without me but I want you to know that me and Reo are moving to America for some reason… so until the day that I come back I want you to know that I'll be sending a letter to you everyday in hopes that when you wake up and I'm not there the first thing that you will see is a stack of letters each and everyone of them written by me!"

I had sudden feeling that I Reo may not let me send letters when we were in America so I decided to knick a few slabs of paper from school just in case, so that Reo would never catch me writing if he told me I wasn't allowed.

So anyway I carried on sounding a little less mournful.

"So, you had better wake up fast or else the next thing you know there will be a hu~mun~gous~ pile of letters just waiting to be opened and read by you! And me and you both know that you hate reading because it strains your eyes so wake up really soon okay! Oh! And don't forget to smile and never give up because each day of your life is precious… isn't that what you told me…?"

A tear escaped my eye as I whispered a quiet "goodbye I love you".

If there was one thing that Reo did right in this whole predicament was that, he did not say that the hospital smelt like death (but you could still see his expression on his face).

And off we went to the hospital to fly off to goodness knows where in France.

Well… we would if Reo hadn't got caught smuggling knockout drugs and explosives halfway through the journey when we stopped at an airport in Vienna... and I had to go to another relative… again…

* * *

Okay who ever read this story so far has a lot of patience because it is STILL the prologue... I know... its so looooooooooooooong... and the next chapter will most definetly be a prolugue (because the prolugue is the most crucial part of the story because it carries the answers towards the rest of the story 'hint- hint') and after that... the main plot begins!

Call the heralds and sing because my story is finally taking shape!

Eheheheh...

Soo, if you would kindly give me a review of how crappy, boring and/ or insanely yawnifying (who cares if its a word) is on a scale of 1 to 10!

V

V

V

The REVIEW BUTTON is waiting...

V

V

V

V


	4. Moving around and meeting Them?

A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while (that has to be the biggest understatement in the world...) but I hope you enjoy it! =]

BTW... This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed, Favorited and put my story on their story alerts list! And a certain few reviewers who made me update and made me realize that I had to update ASAP! You all know who you are and without you all I may have not have updated so...Thank you so much! ^.^

No on with the show~...Um...I mean story... =")

* * *

Oh Yeah!

I forgot to say what happened at the airport stop in Vienna… well, it went like this…

Reo got off the plane.

Then he set off the alarms through customs and…

…BANG!

Got a prison sentence…

I suppose that should teach him to not go cheap on flights that stop at various airports and take the long way to France by skipping through America…. And stopping at an airport in Vienna … while carrying explosives on his person…

…Weird… right?

Of course, I kind of felt depressed at the time considering Reo had been a pretty cool uncle and had actually somewhat cared about me…

Anyway…Things took a turn after Uncle Reo things started to go a little pear shaped… Literally…

It turned out that I had a very close (and wealthy) cousin in London who owned a pear farm (There was never a shortage of pears….ha-ha…See what I did there…? I made a funny…ha-ha…Fine… it might be a little cheesy…)

I never met that person though.

But I met his three children. All of whom were much older than me (they ranged from the age of sixteen to the age of twenty-two) and saw me as a liability at first but soon warmed up to me. I remember getting bullied at school for not knowing the English language properly but they taught me and were nicer to me as the days went by.

All this time I missed Jii Chan and constantly asked for him but everyone just looked at me with the same pitiable expression.

I'd hear words like:

'_Poor kid…'_

'_He might never wake up…'_

'_Best if she forgets about him…'_

I stayed there for a year and a half before I was shipped off again with that same little pink suitcase I started off with.

The authorities thought it was a bit reckless leaving a now 8 year old in the arms of young adults who were probably going to jet off to university sooner or later so then I was mailed off to Germany.

To be more specific, I was sent to a boarding school in Germany. Yes, you read right. It was _boarding_ school I wrote down there.

We were sort of teary eyed you know. It was mainly because you sort of get attached to people when you live under the same roof even if you're not very close.

Anyway after my goodbyes I stayed in boarding school for three months and that stay was funded by an _anonymous_ benefactor… I remember wondering about whom that was…

Those three months were _Hell_. Extra strict lessons and extra strict discipline was what was encouraged at that school. Too make it worse it was like being thrown into a tank full of sharks. You trusted _no one_. Bullies were at the top of the food chain there and it was better to go unnoticed.

After that the school closed down for various reasons (I think it was because there were a shortage of girls there as girls didn't exactly _enjoy_ their stay there… could of have fooled me…)

Then me and my little pink suitcase were off again.

This time I was shipped off to France where I stayed for a year. I made a few friends there.

But after that I went to various destinations some of which included America, India, Egypt, another stay in America and then New Zealand. (As you can see this made me a very multi-cultural child)

Before I was sent off again…

So here I am standing in front of this ramshackle cottage with my pink little suitcase in… wait for it… Vienna!

Yup! I didn't know I had so many relatives worldwide but I'm not complaining.

Wait this feels like déjà vu…

Oh yeah… that's because it is… except for the fact that I'm living in a cottage in a rural village as opposed to a modern city flat in an urban area….

Still! I _was_ back to where I started from… my roots….

… sort of….

… I still wasn't in my sweet country village in Japan, but I was in the countryside again and it was near too good enough as it could get!

So I braced myself and knocked on the door.

The authorities had decided that the closest relative I had at the time was my very distantly related relative Narumi (I guess it was kinda hard for them to find anyone at the time…)

I closed my eyes and prayed that this was the right house as the taxi man seemed very confused and shocked about what address I was going to…

… Turned out I found out exactly what he was talking about...

As soon as I finished knocking three times on the door ( I was told it was the polite way to knock on a door)

A woman with shoulder-length, curly, blonde hair comes twirling out in a sparkly purple shirt massively frilled in the centre. The _shirt_ (If it was even legal to call it that) went to her knees and she wore tight fitting black leather trousers underneath it. Her_ large _(or should I say extremely large) feet were covered in simple black leather shoes similar to those jazz dancer's shoes.

Her bright violet eyes gazed at me.

Then they seemed to shimmer then glitter, then have hearts in them. (It may have been me or the trick of light but I was very sure.)

She then clasped my hands with her own much larger ones and squealed:

'Ohh~! What do we have here~? It can't be… The girl I have been waiting for~! You can't be my cute niece! You look to beautiful to be a mere mortal like myself~!'

And that was when I realised that this so called woman in front of me was a man.

And I was officially creeped out. (it was no wonder why the taxi driver was shocked when he bought me too this address).

I had heard of these kinds of people.

So, I popped the ever so popular blunt question:

"Are you Gay?"

The man in front of me froze.

I think he suffered from mild trauma after hearing a child of my age say something like that.

"My dear child! Whatever gave you that notion? Of course not!" he replied stressing each word out.

"Oh~… Then are you a transvestite?"

Which was my ever so witty reply.

The man just went pale and mumbled something along the lines of, 'Dear Lord what is becoming of children these days…'

And then he stiffly replied ' No. No I am most definitely not. I just have a unique sense of style. I am a teacher at a local school near here… and no I am not a paedophile either!'

'What's a pee- doo- file…? Do they wet the bed while filing their nails or something?' I very naively asked.

Narumi just sweat dropped and just replied with a 'Never mind… you're much too innocent~!'

And then he led me in.

I put my suitcase down and gasped in surprise. The whole house was… PINK!

It also had frilly wallpaper. Yes! I'm not wrong folks. It was _Frilly wallpaper_.

I spun around and looked at Narumi with complete adoration.

'I absolu~tely~ LOVE your house!' I squealed.

And then Narumi seemed to have hope flicker in his eyes almost as if he was thinking, 'Yes! She may not be all that bad at all!'

He warily came towards and nervously asked, 'why?'

And I rather matter of factly replied, 'Well, because the colour pink and frills and are two of my most favourite things in the world! Duh! How can someone not adore _frills?_'

And at me saying this Narumi jumped in joy and twirled me around the room, exclaiming, 'Yes! Finally! Someone understands! Thank You God! You sent me a miracle! Hallelujah!'

After getting over his hysteria Narumi put me down and smiled.

'You know I think that this may be the start of a wonderful friendship, Mikan!'

And I very happily agreed with him.

Narumi toured me around the house talking really fast as he went along.

However, I did not notice that there was another kid there my age with _crimson _eyes…

This is where my story actually begins...

* * *

And... Done!

You know lately I haven't even been able to write because of exams and coursework and school and... yeah you get the point...

I know that this isn't a very good excuse and when I started to upload I thought 'One thing that I will never do is leave my stories unfinished'...

And I'm going to tell you now that I definitely won't do that! I will _eventually _finish them...

So... In the meantime I would like to thank you for reading this!

Those who review become my inspiration and encouragement to write so please drop a review by clicking the box below!


	5. It's a battle of cookies

Oh, yes... I have updated!

* * *

I stared at him in awe.

He was wearing a normal tartan shirt with a white shirt underneath and he had really scruffy jeans on. (Probably from all the falling down that happens when you play outside a lot.)

His dark hair was messy and unkempt. (He probably had never seen a comb before)

But what drew him to me most, were his eyes...

I had never seen anyone with crimson eyes before.

They were really pretty and kind of reminded me of rubies except they didn't glisten and sparkle they were more smouldering and… dull. It was like they needed to be polished to be able to see what he was really thinking.

Anyways, in comparison to my awe that kid 'Crimson eyes' (as I had so affectionately dubbed him) was looking at me with an expressionless face.

He scrutinised every inch of my being and then took a good look at my eyes before narrowing his own and turning around, muttering 'Cheh!' And then he walked away. (Sort of like a fox or a… cat)

Anyone would think that it seemed as if he didn't like me. (Insert sarcasm here)

Narumi looked at this exchange with a humoured expression obviously not noticing the intense stare down that had just taken place.

'Well… Mikan… I think our little Natsume likes you~!'

I blinked my eyes and looked at Narumi, still dazed by what had just happened.

'Huh?'

'Ooooh~! Where are my manners today? My dear that was Hyuuga Natsume! One of my students at the local school that I teach at! I invited him over to discuss a few _things_… Don't worry, it was nothing serious! Natsume is also around same age as you to~! He will also be showing you around town! Isn't that just brilli~ant?'

'Umm…' was the only response that I could come up with at the time. The man just talked to fast for his own good.

The only words that I could decipher were 'Hyuuga Natsume…school…_things_…same age…showing...town'

What did that man mean when he said the word '_things_'; the way he said it sounded mysterious.

Wait a second.

Crimson Eyes was going to show me around town?

No Way.

Nu-uh.

The guy just stalked away from me!

I'm thinking that means that, he doesn't like me!

Not to mention that he's rude! He didn't even stick around to introduce himself or say Hello!

Proper courtesy is necessary when you meet someone new for the first time.

He's such a disagreeable brat, that I don't think that I want him to show me around. (Ok…I know what you're thinking… I had such an _excellent_ understanding of people during that age!)

I think that Narumi had noticed the look of displeasure on my face, as he then started to talk about how Natsume, was _misunderstood_ most of the time and that, he was actually very _shy _around people in general and he, not even knowing me, made him a little more nervous (Pfft. He didn't look very nervous to me when he was staring me down and walking away as if he was dismissing me as if I was unworthy to be a point of his interest… insufferable jerk…)

But me being a good child (and also wanting to please this new guardian of mine) I decided to not judge Natsume based on first impressions and get to know him a bit more. (Oh, how wrong that turned out to be…)

And so with that done with I followed Narumi to the living room where Crimson Eyes was sitting there stuffing down a whole plate of _chocolate chip cookies_ (I absolutely _love_ chocolate chip cookies!) and he still somehow looked regal while doing so.

'Now, Now Natsume… Let us save some cookies for our lovely Mikan now, eh?'

Narumi sweat dropped when he saw how many cookies that kid had consumed in one sitting.

Natsume just stared blankly at him and swallowed his half eaten cookie before he opened his mouth to speak.

'Oi Naru, I want some milk to go with these cookies. I don't want to die of thirst now, do I?'

Narumi just sighed and walked off to the kitchen to get Natsume some milk before he asked me to wait in the living room and help myself to cookies.

And I, being me, of course could never decline the offer of eating cookies… especially chocolate chip ones.

Though when I tried to reach for one, Natsume slapped my hand away and hugged the plate of cookies to his chest. Then he stated the word 'Mine' before giving me a murderous glare.

And I, being me would do just about anything to get a chocolate chip cookie (Yes. I _am_ that crazy about them!)

So, I first tried to play nice and tried to reason it out with him by saying how Narumi _did_ say that I could (and I quote) '_help myself'_ to them and that it wasn't like Natsume _owned_ them.

When that didn't seem to work (because he me gave me another glare and told me to 'bog off') I decided to change tactics.

Yes. You guessed right folks. No more Miss Nice girl.

Next thing you know it's a remake of WWE (a wrestling show that I used to watch in Reo's house and in some of the other houses that I had to temporarily stay in) me elbowing him hard in the ribs and him kneeing me in the stomach while I tried to somehow choke him without completely killing him and him trying to pin me down.

Of course while we were doing this we just had to scream bloody murder at each other and come up with the most creative curses known to man.

While we were thrashing around I managed to accidently punch his nose and he effectively managed to pin me down onto the sofa... just when Narumi just happened to walk in…

'Children~, I bought your milk in and… WHAT THE-!'

…awkward…

Now picture this scenario…

A helpless looking girl pinned down by a boy with malicious intent in his eyes and his nose slightly dripping with blood…Both of whom are about say… 10 to 11 years old… Doesn't that just scream wrong to you…?

Now add the fact that the girls' skirt is hitched up a little and leaves the world to see her…

'Polka dotted panties…?'

Ah. Natsume broke the silence.

'Eeeeeek! PERVERT! NOOOOOOO~! MY INNOCENCE! How the hell am I going to get married now? '

Yup, he had looked.

'…'

And Narumi was too shocked to say anything.

'Relax Polka Dots… It wasn't like you could even get married in the first place' Natsume drawled getting off of me while exuding a cool aura.

This of course, made me reach my limit.

Now I have never been an extremely violent child or a freaky sadist who enjoys seeing people in pain. But then, neither have I ever hated a person with so much passion…

What happened next should not be documented, nor should it be seen by any soul that has ever lived, because the next thing I knew is that I saw red and heard a satisfying crack as I screamed the words:

'My name isn't Polka dots! You perverted freak of nature! I'll show you who can't get married now!'

And it ended up with Natsume rolling on the floor clutching his bloody broken nose.

And I couldn't help but let out a smug smile when he still tried to pathetically glare at me from the other side of the room.

Oh, yes.

Victory was mine.

That was until Narumi came and picked me up from both my arms and hauled me away to the next room.

That was the day that I realised that lectures from Narumi weren't that much fun at all.

But, hey… it had been worth it.

'...Besides even if you worry so much about how you may not get married later on in life because Natsume stole your '_innocence_', well... we can make Natsume take responsibility for that when the time comes and I'm sure that the two of you would get along just fine~, and...'

Okay rewind.

I take it back.

It was so not worth it!

I don't want to marry that Crimson eyed leecher! (no matter how much, I want to get married in the future!)

* * *

Yay! I updated! This must be one of my quickest updates!

I'm sorry the chapters are so short and I promise to make the next one longer! =]

Anyway, there will be a time skip in the next one folks and send me some creative name calls that Natsume and Mikan can call each other! (the bestest ones will be featured in the next chapters)

I'm one of those people who can't come up with a decent name call to save their lives!

So amigos! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need your amazing feedback and guidance to help support me and this story and plus you reviewers are my inspiration.

Love you all!

ChicCuteness xoxo


End file.
